Electric motors/generators are commonly used to supply power to various different size electrical products and applications. One of the common problems that exist with the present-day electric motor/generator technology is the inability to meet the increasing demand of power supply. The demand of electric power has increased manifolds due to high usage of electrical equipments and new constructions. The inability of power suppliers to meet the power demands causes discomfort to the user and decreases industrial output.
Most of the electric power plant systems and national electrical power grid systems suffer from one or more deficiencies which limits their effectiveness to meet the increasing demand of power supply. One of the common problems is the need to regularly shut down power plants to replace/repair the insulation winding to avoid insulation breakdown which is very expensive and time consuming process. Industry standard often turn-up or increase the volume. This is known as the “Available Fault Current” or “Arc Fault”. However, such steps have become explosive over time, which can lead to the accidental hazards or destroy equipments or can burn or kill electricians. This gave rise to higher cost of personal protective equipment and sometimes even extend the down time operation of power plants. Such systems have failed to provide adequate power to keep pace with the increasing power requirement.
Thus there is a need of a power supply system which can efficiently generate power or utilize the power from a machine for the same supply of input power.
Prior art battery technology is facing several problems to supply power to small items like laptops, PDA, toys and the like. One of the common problems with existing batteries is that they require frequent recharging to continue supplying the power. At the same time the manufacturing industry has not been able to keep an affordable pace with the demand due to high costs and small life of batteries. Batteries used in electrical vehicle propulsion systems fail to provide efficient power because of less supply of power output level and its frequent recharging problem. This has led to the increased usage of internal combustion engines in automotive industry which operate using fossil fuels and cause damage to the environment.
There is therefore a need for a power supply system to extend the normal battery life that can generate the sustained power level for a longer period of time. Further, there is a need for high power battery systems to replace the fossil fuel engines with 100% clean and eco-friendly electric vehicle propulsion system.